Alternate Ending
by picabone99
Summary: Thanks fic for fuyoshi-chan. Yamamoto came to the last battle with a plan for preventing future issues with Los Noches. Kind of a shame he never informed Ichigo of it.
1. Chapter 1

This is a thanks fic for reaching 100 reviews on Wedding Night Mishap. The plot was suggested by the wonderful **fuyoshi-chan**, my 100th reviewer.

I'm really glad your story is getting sooo many reviews. And I'm more then happy I get such a gift for being the 100th reviewer *hehehe*  
As for a pairing I would loooove a Starkk/Ichi OS with a nosebleeding lemon, where in the end Ichi ends up preggers with Starkk's pup(s)  
You can write it in the style you feel most comfortable with, but I would love it if it was something like Yamamoto taichou ordering that Ichigo saves Starkk at the Karakura battle. That is when they discover he's the primera, and Yamamoto decides he's to be saved because like that the Hollows will have a new leader to rule over them, and to be able to rule properly he needs a mate (thus Ichigo comes in action). It's for the balance of the worlds. (It's ok to use time skips ;-))

**Disclaimer:** I no own! Probably for the best, really.

**Warnings: **YAOI, MPREG, anal, fingering, rimming, etc. Don't like, please don't read. **NO **Non-con, **Possible **Dub-con (I feel that if it is in your nature to enter into a "heat", then it isn't really dub-con. It is something that happens naturally. But I respect that some might not take that aproach to it and equate it to being under the influence of something.)

It will be my own take on the ending, since I will need to, to make this idea work out. Consequently, Ichigo will keep his powers.

* * *

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Captain of the 1st Division and Captain-Commander of the Gotei-13 knew that a new way of dealing with the inhabitants of Los Noches had to be found. It was, after all, the Traitor's fault that the Espada were formed and because of the way Aizen had done so, they were more like cousins to the Shinigami than a true Arrancar. As he stood back and watched the fighting, Yamamoto analyzed everything and everyone. He was able to give subtle signals to his forces that way and save some of the ones that they were fighting against, hiding the defeated with the aid of one of Mayuri's many devices and making it look like they were killed instead. It was when Shunsui and Juushiro were going up against the lanky, passive Espada that Yamamoto found what he was looking for.

Starrk was the Primera Espada which meant that he was powerful enough to control those underneath him. He also did not like to fight and had to be goaded into it, either by the bullying of the child he referred to as Lilynette or by seeking to aid one of the other Espada. It was Yamamoto's best choice for a leader for the other side and he was going to take it.

Sending out a pre-arranged message with the slight press of a hidden button, then sending one of the subtle signals out to his two Captains, Yamamoto watched as Juushiro and Shunsui fought against the powerful Espada until Yamamoto's attention was drawn into his own battle against Wonderweis.

XXXXXXX

As Ichigo ran the last bit of distance inside the Garganta until he could exit, he pondered at the orders Byakuya had given to him. Orders Byakuya said had come directly from the Captain Commander. He wasn't sure what he could do with them, but he would keep his eyes open for the Primera Espada and offer what aid he could. Why he needed that injection from Mayuri before he was able to leave was puzzling though. Just as he began to think about the injection again, there was a flare of light, signaling that it was time to focus on the orders he was given.

"Defend the Primera and let no harm come to him once you find him."

XXXXXX

Starrk lay amidst the rubble, fading in and out of consciosness as the waves of pain rolled over him, finding comfort in the quiet voice of Lilynette who was once again apart of him and was speaking to Starrk out of the depths of their soul. The fight against the Shinigami had not gone as expected and his broken and battered body was the result. During his moments of lucidity, Starrk was very cognizant of the battle raging around him, then the pain would overwhelm his senses again and he would fade out of touch with the world around him.

XXXXXX

Ichigo felt lost as he flash-stepped his way around and though the battle. He had been given his orders and was trying to execute them, but he couldn't find the person he was told to guard. Looking down into the rubble of yet another destroyed building, Ichigo was shocked to see Aizen standing over what appeared to be a crumpled pile of fabric. Moving closer, Ichigo could make out that what Aizen was standing over was, in fact, a man. And not just any man, but the one Ichigo had been in search of!

As Ichigo quickly made his way down to the two, he was alarmed to see Aizen draw an unknown blade from the sleeves of his hakuma and hear him speak.

"Well...it is a bit dissapointing that you are the only one I've been able to find alive, but at least you are the one with the most power. This will only hurt for a moment when I draw that power out of you with the blade I had Sayzel develop. Of course, he thought it was to be used on Shinigami, but your body and powers are close enough."

Ichigo was just able to thrust his sword foward in time to deflect the descending dagger. Quickly pulling his mask on, Ichigo Hollowfied and went on the offensive, hoping to drive Sosuke back from the injured Espada. As they battled, Ichigo noticed that his body began to heat up. Feeling like he was burning alive from the inside, Ichigo was pleased when Yamamoto and Urahara showed up and joined in the fight. Once the other two were fully engaged in battle, Ichigo dropped out and went to stand guard over the unconscious Espada and tried to ignore the liquid fire running thoughout his veins.

XXXXX

Starrk wasn't that pleased to note that Aizen was standing over his body the next time he re-gained consciousness, holding a dagger over him and saying something about taking and absorbing power. Starrk, knowing how weak he was at the moment, resigned himself to his fate as he saw the blade begin to swing downwards. His attention was so focused on watching the descending blade that he never noticed the other person in the area until the descending blade was blocked by another's zanpakuto. Letting out a soft sigh of relief, Starrk was fascinated to watch the substitute Shinigami lead Aizen away by battling against the former Shinigami-Taicho. It was obvious to Starrk's eyes that Sosuke had the greater skill and experience, but somehow the subsitute was more than able to hold his own in the battle. As the reiastu flared around the two as they fought, Starrk was given insight into how the inexperienced Shinigami was able to stand against such a foe. It was simply because the younger male was much more powerful than almost any other around, and he was still developing!

As Starrk lay there in the rubble, he could feel his body working on healing the injuries he was suffering from. He wasn't gifted with high-speed regeneration like some others that he had heard of, but he could heal somewhat faster than normal thanks to some help from Sayzel. He was just about ready to try getting to his feet when he noticed that the youngling, what was his name?...Ichi...Ichiru? No... Ichigo!, was finally having some help as he fought against the lying, power hungry, back stabbing bastard that Aizen finally revealed himself to be. Starrk snorted to himself as a thought crossed his mind.

'Once one turns his coat, it is always easier to betray again. Will have to make note of that for the future. If I'm going to be lucky enough to have one that is.'

A breeze brought a hint of an unexpected scent to Starrk's nose, drawing him out of his thoughts. Sniffing around cautiously to begin with, before throwing caution to the wayside and inhaling the different scents around him frantically, Starrk was stunned to note the air was carrying the faint, enticing scent of a Beta entering a heat cycle. And that the intoxicating aroma was increasing in strength, rapidly, meaning that the Beta was in the middle of a courting fight and trying to attract his or her mates attention by showcasing his or her prowess in battle. Looking around, Starrk could only see the three Shinigami as they battled Aizen.

He had just turned his attention back on the fight when he saw that the youngest Shinigami, Ichigo, had peeled off from the battle and was making his way back to the rubble Starrk was currently resting in. As the flame-haired male came closer to where he lay, Starrk was shocked to find the heat phermones in the air increasing in intensity. When Ichigo came to a stop on the ground before Starrk, with his back to the Primera so that he could keep an eye on the battle raging off in the distance, it was all Starrk could do to ignore his instincts that were insisting that he take the Beta, immediately, and claim him as his mate. When the phermones suddenly spiked, Starrk could no longer fight them off, especially when his deepest instincts were telling him that the Beta had fought to defend him while he was injured, had fought impressively against a worthy foe, and, espeicially, that the Beta was unclaimed by any other Alpha.

If Ichigo had been able to tear his eyes off of the fight Yamamoto and Urahara were having with Sosuke and glance back at his charge, he would have been alarmed to see the way Starrk's eyes were glowing blue as his spiritual power, exhausted from his own battle, began to rise enough to let Starrk at least mark the powerful, extremely desirable Beta standing in front of him. Starrk knew that it wouldn't be a complete mating mark, but with at least a claiming mark on him, other Alphas would leave the young, powerful Beta alone, even when he was in heat like he was now. Putting a claiming mark on Ichigo would also keep the Beta in a state of heat until Starrk was healed enough to properly claim the submissive and, hopefully, impregnate him. Rising quietly to his feet, Starrk cautiously made his way over to the Beta, hoping that he wouldn't be noticed. He was aided in his efforts to keep from Ichigo's attention when a purple-haired female suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stabbed something into Aizen.

Ichigo was completely focused on the fight and the flame-like sensations coursing throughout his body and never noticed when as Starrk came up behind him until the tall, lanky Espada was pressed up against his backside. Stiffening in shock at the unexpected feeling of another's body lined up against his, Ichigo was stunned when the other body let lose a growl, causing his body to release its tension. Hearing another deep growl, Ichigo instictively dropped his head back and off to the side, offering his throat to whoever was behind him. Confusion filled his mind as the person behind him bent down and began to sniff along the column of his neck. Ichigo wanted to lash out at whoever was doing this, but found that his body was unable to move and that he was actually having to repress shivers of desire from rolling over his body as the obviously masculine person, as the hard length pressing against his backside testified to, sniffled against his neck.

Stark couldn't believe his luck as he pressed against the lithe form of the smaller male. The little one was responding perfectly to him. From the first growl that caused the Beta to relax, then the next growl that had the Shinigami baring his throat to him, Starrk would be hard-pressed to say that the male before him was _not_ an Arrancar. Sniffing over the pale, exposed column of the smaller male's throat, Starrk was hard pressed to hold back the _need_ to take his soon to be mate here and now in the rubble. His little one smelled so pure that Starrk felt his loins tighten in anticipation of being the first, and soon to be only, one to have Ichigo. Gently sniffing down the neck, Starrk came to the junction of Ichigo's neck and shoulder and couldn't stop himself from licking in the hollow where the two joined. Groaning as the taste of his almost mate exploded in his mouth, Starrk could wait no longer: he had found where the Beta's phermones were more concentrated, indicating that that spot was the best place for Starrk to place his mark. Growling again, Starrk bit down hard on the pale flesh that his tongue had so recently had the pleasure of tasting and began rocking his rock hard erection into his mates delectable backside.

Ichigo was shocked when the other male _licked_ him, but he was even more stunned when he realized that his body was reacting to the other male's action by increasing blood flow to a certain body part. Ichigo was so focused on what his body was doing in reaction to the other male, that he failed to hear the growl. He _did_ notice when the other male _bit_ him though, as it sent a jolt of pleasure thrumming thoughout his body and straight to his groin, causing him to harden to such a painful degree that Ichigo thought that if he didn't achieve relief soon, he might be forced to cut off a certain body part. When the taller male began rocking and thrusting his own erection against his backside, all while never once removing his teeth from the bite on Ichigo's neck, Ichigo thought the pleasure was almost overwhelming. And when a long arm brought a large, calloused hand around to rest on Ichigo's rock, hard length, Ichigo lost all trace of coherent thought and merely concentrated on _feeling_ as he began to rock back and forth between the hardness nestled against his backside and the warm hand that was cupping his cloth-covered erection.

Starrk was lost in his instincts as the warm blood of Beta filled his mouth. He was only vaguely aware as his mate's thrusts sped up. Feeling his orgasm rapidly approaching, Starrk grabbed at his mate's hardness and began pulling at it though the cloth covering it. Just a few seconds after he had done so, Starrk could feel his mate stiffen in his arms before yelling his competion to the world. Starrk only lasted a few more thrusts before achieving his own orgasm. Feeling his mate suddenly go boneless in his arms, Starrk finally released the hold he had on the Beta's neck and raised his head up so he could take a good look at his new mate.

Glancing down, Starrk was pleased to see that the claiming mark was the size of his palm and was well formed: all the delicate swirls that made up the mark were clearly visible and distinct from one another, none of the lines were blurry or running into one of the other lines, and they all glowed with the deep, pulsing blue of his spiritual power. Feeling exhaustion begin to close over him, and blackness pull at the edges of his vision indicating that he was far from healed, Starrk lay back down on the rubble with his new mate unconscious in his arms and waited for someone to find them. Hopefully it would be someone who would aid the _both_ of them, and not just one of them and kill off the other.

* * *

_I will be continuing this fic with another chapter to get to the lemon that was requested as well as some explinations about Yamamoto and what Yoruichi, the purple-haired female, did. I thought this was a good place to stop and this way, in case I get removed from the site for having lemons, I can re-post this chapter and at least have something up._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I no own! Probably for the best, really.

**Warnings: **YAOI, MPREG, anal, fingering, rimming, etc. Don't like, please don't read. **NO **Non-con, **Possible **Dub-con (I feel that if it is in your nature to enter into a "heat", then it isn't really dub-con. It is something that happens naturally. But I respect that some might not take that aproach to it and equate it to being under the influence of something.)

* * *

Aizen finally collasped an hour after Yoruchi had injected Urahara's concoction into him and as soon as he collapsed, his body was swarmed by the Kido corps, led by Tessai. They had his body wrapped and contained in so many various kidos that no trace of Sosuke could be seen peeking out and they quickly hauled his bound body back to the Seireitei so that he could be properly, and permantly, contained. As soon as they left, those who had still been able to fight against the traitor finally allowed themselves the chance to rest, catch their breaths, and acces their injuries.

Feeling something blocking the warmth of the sun that had just been hitting his body where it lay on one of the few undamaged buildings in the area, Urahara grudgingly peeled open an eye to note what happened. He was greeted by the sight of his old friend Isshin standing there looking down at him before the ex-Taicho dropped unceremoniously to the roof beside Urahara. Feeling a bit of motivation, Urahara decided to speak up.

"Thanks for taking that hit for me."

"Not a problem. It's the least I could do after how much help you've been to me over the years. I can't believe we held out as well as we did against Kyoka Suigetsu. I've got to say that I was expecting a blood bath when I got here and I was shocked that most of the other Taichos were at least able to assist against the bastard once he finally showed up to fight."

Urahara let a small, self-satisfied smile show.

"Well, I can't take any credit for the luck the other's had in their battles, but I can claim to have had a small part to play in why Aizen's zanpakuto wasn't working quite right. Years ago, I had originally been thinking of a way to take out Aizen's zanpakuto, but then I came to the conclusion that it wasn't the zanpakuto that was the problem, it was the person wielding the blade, so I began working towards something that would mess up the person. I was _extremely_ grateful that I had when it came to light just exactly what Kyoka Suigetsu did. If I had continued working towards blocking a water-type zanpakuto we would have lost today."

"So what did you do to the bastard?"

Urahara forced his head to roll to the side so that he could make eye contact with an exhausted, and curious looking, Isshin.

"I developed a formula that, when injected into the subject, caused the subject to burn though his or her rieryoku five times as fast as it could be replenished. It has the added benefit, or side effect if you want, of tampering with the control someone has over his or her zanpakuto. With the help Shinji and all the Visords gave me, we decided that it was a bit like trying to operate heavy equipement while extremely drunk. _Really_ hard to do, but possible."

"Damn," Isshin breathed out. "And it still took about an hour for the bastard to burn through his reiryoku and collapse."

The two men didn't say anything further to one another and just enjoyed the rest that they were now able to take, both falling into a bit of a doze as they soaked up the warmth of the sun and ignoring the multiple injuries that had been inflicted on their bodies. Each man knew that the injuries they had, while painful, were nowhere near life threatening and would have to wait to be treated until after the more severe wounds were dealt with. Isshin knew that he could have been of assistance to those treating the wounded, but he had spent so much energy in the battle that he would quickly become a liability if he expended any more energy today and so he just rested near his friend.

The noise of approaching footsteps roused Isshin and Urahara out of their respective light dozes, causing the two men to look to the side where they could hear the new person coming from. What met their gaze was a weary, yet pleased looking, Yoruichi. When she saw that she had their attention, she gestured for the both of them to stand up and join her.

"I'm glad I found you guys. I've been looking for someone to help me and everyone else I've run into has just been too injured."

"What can we do to help you?"

"Old man Yamamoto only had three parts to his plan. We got the first two accomplished by protecting Karakura and taking out Aizen. We need to see if the last third of the plan is still in the works."

Isshin began moving slowly after Yoruichi as she began to leave the roof, Urahara following right behind him.

"So," Isshin began. "What's the last part of the plan? And why did you need help to make sure it's still on track?"

"Yamamoto-So-Taicho wanted to make sure that Hueco Mundo didn't destabilize and cause us more problems for who-knows-how-long so he decided that the Seireitei needed to step in and ensure that our new "cousins", the Arrancar that Aizen created, had a stable form of leadership. He worked with the intelligence that Mayuri's Division had supplied him with and selected certain Espada that seemed to have the most honor and had joined with Aizen to honestly try and better themselves and the other Hollows. The ones he choose were battled and defeated, _but not killed_. During this last battle, Yamamoto was finally able to pinpoint the best bet the Hollows had for a leader. We need to find him. His name, I was told, is Coyote Starrk."

The small group had been moving the whole while Yoruichi had been talking and was finally on the rubble strewn ground.

"So...what does he look like?"

"No idea. I got to the party late because the serum has to be made within the hour it's going to be used. Kisuke got it going and came here. I stayed behind to watch it until I could bring it here and use it."

Isshin stopped in his tracts and cocked a raised eyebrow Yoruichi.

"Well then, how are we going to find this guy?"

Isshin was fascinated. If he didn't know better, he would swear that Yoruichi looked uncomfortable and was actually _fidgetting_ as she made her way foward over the piles of rubble.

"Um...that actually ties back into the last part of Yamamoto's plan. The Soul Society may need Hueco Mundo as our balance, but Yamamoto-So-Taicho wanted to make sure that the leadership was tied closely to someone we could all trust. So we are looking for one of the Visoreds. The old man had Mayuri run tests on all their blood: finding out who was the most powerful, if they were an Alpha and could sire cubs or were a Beta and be impregnated, figuring out a way to induce a Beta into a heat or an Alpha into a rut so that the chosen leader could mate with them as soon as the serum went into effect. Yamamoto wanted the best pairing to lead the Hollows that he could come up with and wanted to make sure that, whatever sex the best leader was, he had someone to pair them up with. It turned out that Shinji was the most powerful Alpha, but he wasn't needed since Starrk was also an Alpha. So we are looking for the Beta."

"Okay. That's actually making sense, in a scary sort of way," Isshin nodded approvingly. "So...who's the lucky Beta that's now mated to the new leader of Los Noches? That's who we're looking for after all."

Yoruichi flinched slightly as she dredged up the last of her reserves. Maybe it wasn't so lucky running into Isshin as a helper after all, but she took her courage in both hands, said, "Ichigo," and flash-stepped off like her life depended on it.

"WHAT!"

XXXXXXXXX

Starrk did two things upon his return to consciousness. The first was to send out a miniscule trickle of reiatsu into the area surrounding him. The second was to tighten his arms. The information relayed to him by his reiatsu was promising. It seemed that he, and the delectable Beta that was still in his embrace, had been removed from the field of battle and were currently in a small room, laying on a pallet and unguarded. From what he could feel of his body, Starrk could also tell that he at least, had had some form of field treatment for his injuries. Deciding that it was safe at the moment, Starrk cautiously opened his eyes.

Starrk felt his whole body relax at the sight that greeted him. He and his little Beta were in a clean, well-lit room. There was a small window to his left and a door in the wall on his right. Lifting his head up and glancing around further, Starrk was able to see that a small table hosting a vase of flowers was placed against the wall nearest his feet. That small table and vase was the confirmation for Starrk that he and Ichigo were safe. NO one would decorate a prisoner's room.

Giving Ichigo another squeeze, Starrk released the other male and carefully manoevered himself until he was clear of the pallet. Rising unsteadily to his feet, Starrk wasn't all that surprised to see that Los Lobos had been taken from him and was nowhere in sight. Glancing down at his Beta, Starrk could see that his mate's zanpakuto had also been removed. Moving over towards the door, Starrk gave it a close examination. It was locked, but that was it. There wasn't anything else sealing the door other than the most basic of locking mechanisms. Starrk felt himself relax completely as the last bit of tension left his body. Wherever they were and whoever had them, wanted them for something other than torturing and death.

Deciding that everything else could wait until he met his current hosts, Starrk turned his attention back to the lithe male gracing the pallet. Moving back over to him, Starrk, now that he wasn't giving all of his attention to the room and trying to figure out what intentions their "hosts" had for them, was once again overwhelmed by the scent of a Beta in heat.

Kneeling down by the edge of the pallet, Starrk reached out a hand and gently turned Ichigo over until he was flat on his back with his neck angled to show off the claiming mark Starrk had placed on him earlier. Starrk concentrated until he had a small charge of reiatsu pulsing at the end of one finger, then gently touched that finger to his mate's neck, sending the pulse of rieatsu into the mark. Immediately, the scent the Beta was giving off increased exponentially as the smaller male jolted awake and began to writhe on the pallet, thrusting his hips into the air and fisting the material under his hands. As he moved, Ichigo was vocalizing barely audible whines that went right to Starrk's groin and, along with the movements and scent, caused Starrk to harden to a painfull degree. Making eye contact, Starrk wasn't surprised to see that Ichigo's eyes were a swirling mass of glowing black and red reiatsu under heavy lids.

Unable to hold off any longer, Starrk ripped off the remains of his clothing and covered Ichigo's clothed body with his naked one as he dove in and captured the full lips of his mate with his own. Starrk attacked the lips like he was a man starving to death and the lips were a life giving feast. Nipping at the bottom lip, Starrk was rewarded by a gasp and immediately thrust his tongue into the hot cavern to map it out. While he was trying to devour Ichigo's mouth, Starrk's hands were busy mapping out the lithe body writhing beneath him.

Starrk released Ichigo's lips with a frustated growl as his hands kept getting tangled up in the fabric encasing the Beta. Sitting up until he was stradling Ichigo's hips, Starrk eyed the shiahakusho with extreme disfavor for just a moment before reaching out and tearing the top off, followed quickly by Starrk ripping off the wrappings on Ichigo's torso. Starrk slid down Ichigo's legs and out of the way as he contiued stripping his mate of any and all fabrics. Once that was done Starrk rested on his heels near the foot of the pallet and took in the glorious sight that was _his_ mate.

The smaller male was beautifully built: all long limbed and lean muscles with youthful features. His hair was the color of flames and was currently fanned out around his face. Starrk was especially captivated by the visual proof of the Beta's arousal as it bobbed and swayed everytime Ichigo moved, drooling copious amounts of precum across the Beta's well-toned abdomin.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Starrk released a strangled grunt as he bent down and encased the Beta's dancing piece of flesh with his mouth. Starrk hummed around the fleshy mouthful in appreciation of the taste that hit him. Keeping his mouth firmly attached to his prize and one hand on Ichigo's hip to keep the smaller male from bucking up to hard, Starrk manoevered himself until he was settled between the long legs of his mate. Once he was in place, Starrk then used his free hand to gently fondle his mate's full, heavy sacs while, at the same time, giving an especially hard suck to his mouthful. Feeling his little mate's body tense up, Starrk quickly pulled off of his treat with a lewd sucking noise. Starrk was gratified by the whine of dissapointment that immediately assaulted his ears.

Starrk slid the hand that had been pining Ichigo down along the leg it was nearest to until he reached an ankle, at which point Starrk then lifted the leg by said ankle until the leg was firmly over Starrk's shoulder and drapped down his back. Starrk grabbed a harsh breath at the sight of his mate's most sacred place winking at him as it was fully exposed to his extremely interested gaze. Trailing the hand that had been playing with his Beta's sacs downwards until a single finger was lazily encircling the delicate pink pucker, Starrk held his breath as he gently pushed his finger past the muscular ring that was guarding the entrance to Starrk's personal Nirvana.

Starrk let out a harsh groan as it felt like his finger was practically sucked into the depths of his mate. Pulling it out a bit, Starrk was pleased to note that the little one was producing sufficient natural lubrication to make the mating much more enjoyable. Starrk knew that some Beta's failed to produce enough natural lubrication during their first heat and he was relieved that he didn't have to try and find a substitute. He was also pleased to discover, upon the application of a second finger, that the Beta's entrance was stretching easily, just as it should.

As Starrk watched in fascination as his fingers, one-by-one, dissapeared into the depths, Ichigo began to make a keening noise and started to buckle down on the long fingers breeching his body. Starrk was startled out of his appreciation for the sight when Ichigo let out a screech of pleasure following a change of finger positions by Starrk. Intrigued, Starrk crooked his fingers again and pressed against the little nub he had felt. He was instantly rewarded by another scream of pleasure as well as Ichigo beginning to mumur for more as he bucked his hips.

Removing his fingers, Starrk used the lubrication clinging to them to coat his hardened length before positioning it at the winking entrance. Quickly thrusting his hips foward, Starrk found himself buried deeply in the tightest, hottest confines he had ever been lucky enough to find. Grabbing Ichigo's other leg off of the floor, Starrk let his mate adjust to the sudden intrusion only long enough for the leg to be brought into position and wrapped around Starrk's waist before Starrk was pulling back and, just as quickly, snapping his hips back again.

After only been a few moments Starrk decided that a change of position was needed since he was failing to get the response he craved. Moving until he was kneeling with his toes bent and bracing him, Starrk then grabbed Ichigo around the hips hard enough to leave marks and lifted his bottom half up a bit. This changed the angle enough that when he snapped his hips foward he was finally rewarded with the pleasured scream he was looking for. Starrk kept this position for the two of them as he worked to bring the both of them to completion.

Starrk, some time later, feeling the hot sheath he was embedded in begin to tighten around him and feeling his knot beginning to form to keep his seed locked deep within his mate, knew that they needed to change positions again and lifted Ichigo into a more vertical placement. Still thrusting into the tight heat of his mate, Starrk gently used one hand to manoever Ichigo's face until it was nestled in the crook of Starrk's neck at which point Ichigo seemed to come back to himself a bit and began to sniff and lick at various locations on the skin before him.

Starrk felt Ichigo bite down on him and push reiatsu into the wound just as Ichigo's tight, hot depths tightened even futher as wet heat splashed against Starrk's stomach. Starrk let himself follow his, now official, mate's example as the feeling of foreign reiatsu washed through him and the muscular sheath milked him of all that he had to offer as his length swelled in place and prevented any seed from spilling out.

Exhausted, Starrk collapsed backwards, bringing Ichigo with him as he held onto his mate. Laying there, trying to regain the breath that he hadn't even known that he was missing until now, Starrk couldn't have been happier. His chosen had marked him back, signaling that they were now mates. And his mate was obviously extremely powerful as evidenced by the fact that he was still very much alive even though he was so close to Starrk, who wasn't even dividing his power at the moment. Nuzzling into his mate's flame-colored hair, Starrk found that he was almost unbearably exicted at the thought that when they had cubs, he would have even more companionship. As he thought this, Starrk's buried member, which was no longer swollen, gave an interested twitch and began to swell and firm with blood again.

Perhaps, Starrk thought hazily as his blood quickly fled southwards, I should just make sure that my little one is thoroughly mated. I would hate for the little one to have any doubts about my intentions to him.


	3. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I no own! Probably for the best, really.

**Warnings: **YAOI, MPREG, anal, fingering, rimming, etc. Don't like, please don't read. **NO **Non-con, **Possible **Dub-con (I feel that if it is in your nature to enter into a "heat", then it isn't really dub-con. It is something that happens naturally. But I respect that some might not take that aproach to it and equate it to being under the influence of something.)

* * *

Yamamoto was busy arguing with Isshin as they came up to the room where Ichigo and the new ruler of Los Noches had been placed. It had been two days since the Winter War had ended and in that time, much had been done. Karakura town had been returned to the world of the living, Aizen had been locked up, it had been discovered that Gin Ichimaru had been spying on Aizen for Kisuke Urahara and he was pardoned for his efforts. Kanome Tousen's body had been discovered amougst the wreckage. It was obvious that Aizen had got to him first, as his body was completely drained of rieryoku. And all of the mess left in Hueco Mundo had been started on.

And the whole time Yamamoto had been dealing with and overseeing everything, he had had Isshin yelling at him. Except for the brief time that Unohana-Taicho had grabbed him and pulled the ex-Taicho off to be healed. Yamamoto really needed to send the woman a basket of expensive chocolates as a thankyou.

Approaching the door, and trailed by the Taicho's that weren't on other duty or out healing, Yamamoto was surprised to see Hanataro leaning against the wall with his legs stretched out into the hallway and his head tilted to one side, his bag of healing supplies clutched on his lap by one hand. Coming closer, Yamamoto could hear faint snores coming from the timid, but knowledgable, healer. Halting, Yamamoto loudly cleared his throat to be heard over the grumbling Isshin and was immediately pleased to see Hanataro spring to his feet, even though is was obvious that the male was not completely awake yet.

Looking downwards, Yamamoto noted that there were copious amounts of healing supplies that hadn't been touched, as evidenced by there sealed state.

"What is the meaning of this? Have our guests not recieved a healer's touch yet?"

Hanataro paled and ceased rubbing at his eyes.

"Um, th-they were...s-seen too on the...um, fi-field, So-Taicho. I b-been waiting h-here to...try and t-tend to them. I haven't b-been able to en-enter the...r-room yet."

"And why not? It is just as simple as reaching out and sliding the door aside."

Yamamoto fitted his actions to his words and he had just started to slide the door open when, through the crack, moans, accompanied by a wet slapping noise, could be clearly heard. Shocked, Yamamoto let go of the door and watched as it slid closed again.

A stunned silence fell on the hallway and all eyes turned to Hanataro, who blushed under all the attention.

"Um...th-that's why I'm st-still out here, So-Taicho. Everytime I've tr-tried to enter, I k-keep hearing that."

The only thing to break the ringing silence was the thud Issin made as he fainted.

* * *

_There will be more to this story, don't worry. It just felt like this part of the story was completely finished, and I'm sure that from Starrk's point of view, it is. Please keep an eye out for the next part of the story: _Alternate Ending: Isshin's Revenge.

_Thanks for all the wonderful favs and alerts, they really make me happy. Also, thanks to all those who took a moment to drop a kind word or two (or more) in the reviews._

emobunny4eva, Love Psycho, ebonjadethorn, Cuzosu, shadowrwriter,

Nuriko Kurosaki, . , Nexia Hatch, fuyoshi-chan,

XxShadowfangxX, SAKI-SHUNKA, Nekokratic, Lil Mexican, Dark Inu Fan,

korienna, makedi


End file.
